Fireworks down below
by siever
Summary: what happens when Cathrine brings fireworks below. Mouse also has a surprise in store hmmmmm


This is my first venture into writing anything! For some one who failed creative writing I thought it was fair( Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fireworks down below  
  
The excitement that Vincent had been feeling through the bond from Catherine today was puzzling. He knew it was the Fourth of July, but had not planned any thing special it had him curious as to what she was up to. Father on the other hand was concerned. Mouse had been acting strangely for a few dayS and he just new he had something funny planned.  
  
Catherine had spent a wonderful morning shopping for fireworks she thought the tunnel kids would enjoy. Sparklers for the youngest children and a few fountains for the older ones, hopping against hope, that father would not blow a gasket when she suddenly showed up with them. Thinking that they could shoot them off at the mirror pool as the reflection would double the enjoyment of all.  
  
Hmmmm gizmo goes here and gadget to light. Will be good! Better than good! Great! Mouse had been working on a surprise for the tunnel community for a week and was finally pleased that he had been able to avoid father who he knows was suspicious of him any ways. This will be good he thought .now how to get every one together in one place? That would be the hard part with out giving away the surprise.  
  
Later that afternoon Vincent felt that Catherine was coming below. As she was struggling to descend the ladder strong arms reached up to help her down. Turning to face him she was once again filled with he beauty of this wonderful man who she was with. The Bond thrummed with emotions as they looked at each other, one trying to quell the emotions she felt the other trying to fathom how one such as she could love one as he. Slowly they came together. Suddenly Vincent pulled away fearing he might actually kiss her! Catherine what's this he asked trying to settle the emotions he was feeling at this moment? Oh a few odds and ends I though the kids would enjoy it IS Independence Day! . And the odds and ends are?? A few fireworks for the kids, and I hope a few for us she thought. We can set them off at the mirror pool and any one who wants to can join I though the reflection of them would be nice. As they walked through the tunnels to Vincent's chamber to store away the fireworks Catherine had a sudden thought what about a small party before the fireworks? Maybe William could make a picnic type dinner she had brought extra food thinking she could get Vincent alone for a while. As the days depend into night they called the children together to hand out the goodies and light punks for the smaller ones to use and headed to the mirror pool to light them. Mouse had been trying to figure out a way to get every one there and Catherine had done it for him. They laid out a nice pick nick dinner that William had prepared for all to enjoy. And settled down to watch the children set them off Father was leery, as he did not want any one to get hurt. Catherine suddenly relies that mouse was not there. Vincent where is mouse? I don't know Catherine he has made himself scarce these last few days. Suddenly BOOM the entire cavern was lit by a spectacular light as mouse's surprise suddenly exploded above there heads. Vincent looks around and asked I though you said a few odds and ends Catherine? It was not mine she said. Father was in hysterics. MOUSE they all yelled! As Vincent disappeared to look for mouse the light show continued in a spectacular display of light every one was enjoying themselves so much they forgot who was setting them off finally the show ended and Vincent and mouse showed up. Mouse I think you have an apology to make to father tonight Vincent said as they walked toward father. I do believe he has a few words to say to you. As father and mouse slowly mad there way to his chamber they heard mouse say he was sorry for the firework and father sputtered fireworks! Fireworks! I have a few firewords! For you my boy!  
  
Later that evening as Vincent was walking Catherine home he felt thru the bond a feeling he could not describe and asked her what she was thinking. Oh just tonight was so wonderful Vincent and mouse's surprise was interesting non the lest. Before turning to climb the ladder to her basement Catherine turned to Vincent and asked what are you thinking Vincent? Well the children had so much fun with the fire works I suddenly relied I did not do any. Catherine smiled slyly. I saw that Vincent and I have a solution to your problem. I saved one sparkler for you want to light it now? Catherine watched as Vincent lit the sparkler and enjoyed watching him play with it until it died out. As Catherine was preparing to climb the ladder back to her world Vincent stopped her. Catherine I was earlier thinking how nice it would be to have the freedom to kiss you as I truly want to. But you do Vincent. Catherine whispered as she came into his arms. There was enough passion in that one kiss to light up the entire skyline of New York. With promise of many more to come.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
